Sunblack: El secreto de celestia la antigua amistad de luna y Sunblack
by lordterrormoon
Summary: esta es la verdadera histiria de luna y de un amigo q nunca fue recordado y q celestia lo odia con toda el alma


El sujeto del bosque everfree

El secreto de celestia la antigua amistad de luna y Sunblack

A pasado una semana desde que Sunblack fue expulsado del bosque everfree y ya se adaptó a vivir a ponyville y de repente Twilight estaba viniendo corriendo con una carta en la mano y cuando todos sus amigas se reunieron Twilight anuncio de una fiesta de disfraces de canterlot la capital de ecuestria y la princesa celestia nos invita pero Sunblack interrumpió

Celestia sigue viva-dije Sunblack a las chicas

Pues claro la conoces – Twilight le dice a Sunblack

Conocerla yo estudiaba del mismo lugar que ella y su herma-dijo Sunblack

A entonces no creo que le diré que un compañero de colegio va a ir a la fiesta-dijo emocionada Twilight a Sunblack

¡Nooo! Quiero dar una sorpresa solo dile de que alguien mas va ir –dijo SunBlack a Twilight

Bueno solo lleva un disfraz –dijo Twilight a Sunblack

Así con ese anuncio todas se alistaban para la fiesta de repente Rainbow Dash fue llamada por Sunblack y siendo retada para hacer la Rainbowplosion sónica y así lo hizo y cuando apareció la onda de arcoíris Sunblack se elevó así el arcoíris y con una velocidad impresionante y cuando llego vatio inmediata mente con fuerzas que hiso que un gran viento se llevara todo que estuvieran en el aire incluso a Rainbow Dash y cuando Rainbow se recuperó vio a Sunblack dirigiéndose Asia ella y le dijo

Gracias por el cristal Rainbow adiós-dijo Sunblack a Rainbow Dash agarrando un cristal de colores y yéndose

Así el día pasaba y cuando llego la noche todas estaban listas para irse y vieron a Sunblack con una capucha que le cubría todo

A si no tienes un disfraz te puedo prestar algo-dijo Rarity a Sunblack

No quiero ir así mi disfraz esta abajo nos vamos chicas no puedo esperar de que me vea así llegaron a la fiesta donde todas la pasaron de maravilla y así Sunblack se quitó su capucha y el solo era un pony terrestre de color azul y su crin color amarillo así siguió la fiesta hasta que vio a la princesa celestia y se acerco

Hola princesa celestia como le va –dijo Sunblack a la princesa celestia

Bien es un gusto convivir con mis súbditos-dijo celestia a Sunblack

En verdad no soy tu súbdito si podemos ir a un lugar más privado y te diré quién soy –dijo Sunblack a la princesa

Suena raro pero de acuerdo –respondió la princesa

Así se fueron a una sala donde no avía nadie así él le dijo

No me reconoces de verdad si era tu compañero en donde estudiaste ase mil años y algo más -dijo Sunblack a la princesa celestia

No bromees si donde estudie era especial y que ya no existe y no creo que tengas tantos años –dijo celestia a Sunblack

Pues dices porque me parezco a un pony terrestre no en verdad soy (aparecen sus alas) soy un (aparecen sus colores originales) celeste (aparece su cuerno)-dice Sunblack a la princesa y reacciono inmediatamente lanzándole un rayo y quiso llamar a los guardias pero Sunblack les ensero en una fuerza de campo que nadie sale ni entra

Qué demonios te pasa ese ataque que hiciste era para matarme -dijo Sunblack a celestia

No finjas sabes que hiciste-dice celestia enojada a Sunblack

No sé qué hice no sé por qué me odias desde que empecé de hacer amistad con luna me has odiado aunque fui entrenado para proteger la armonía –dice con enojo Sunblack a la princesa celestia

Porque no finjas tu naturaleza es la discordia el caos el mal pero cuando le isiste eso a luna vi lo que eres en verdad una plaga-dice la princesa a Sunblack

Que le hice yo nunca le aria daño a mi mejor amiga de la niñez que paso por que algunas especies se odian mis maestros están muertos como sus maestras de ustedes mi gente está escondida y tu odio escondido se volvió en odio puro-dijo Sunblack a la princesa

Tu causaste todo esto tu hiciste que expulsara a la luna y que todos los ponys la odien y la teman tu asesinaste a miles con tu nombre solo desapareciendo y los únicos que sabían la verdad completa yo lo único que sé es que se tomó muchas vidas ese día y vi como lo que más quería me fue quitado pero ahora es hora de la venganza mi venganza por mis maestra y las vidas cobradas por tu culpa-dijo celestia con lágrimas a sus ojos a Sunblack

En la lucha Sunblack nunca dio un ataque para dañar a la princesa y cesar sus ataque pero la desconcentración y los ataques fallidos pero poderosos hiso que se rompiera el campo de fuerza y cuando se rompió asieron mucho ruido y tomo la atención y cuando llegaron los guardias vieron a la princesa celestia intentando de matar a Sunblack y así los guardias quisieron arrestarlo pero celestia tenía otros planes y por eso no dejo de que los guardias les ayudara sino ella quiso ver muerto a Sunblack y así todos quería que volviera la cordura de celestia pero solo era alguien en busca de venganza y así las chicas vieron lo que pasaba

Chicas tomen los elementos ayúdenme a que celestia recupere la cordura –dijo Sunblack a las seis ponys

No lo agás Twilight por eso podría hacer cualquier cosa atácalo a él esa amenaza para la armonía –dijo celestia a Twilight

No es cierto volverá la armonía si le das a ella –dijo Sunblack a Twilight

Te seguimos amiga decidas lo que decidas- dijo Applejack a Twilight acordando la demás chicas y así quería atacara con los elementos de la armonía a celestia

Antes de que lo agás él te ha guardado un secreto en verdad no solo es un celeste sino él es todos los elementos del caos y cuando le des la espada cumplirá su destino de hacer caos –dijo celestia a Twilight para convérsela

Eso es cierto que este destinado a hacer el caos –dijo Twilight a Sunblack

Si se los iba decir pero no es todo cierto –dijo Sunblack a Twilight

Entonces no eres los elementos del caos – dijo Twilight a Sunblack

Si per –Sunblack a Twilight

No estas destinado a destruirnos - Twilight a Sunblack

Creme solo atácalo es una amenaza -dijo celestia a Twilight y ataco a Sunblack

Así empezó a brillar no le hacía nada y del el salió una gran luz que hizo que cubriera a las seis ponys la princesa y Sunblack


End file.
